El cumpleaños de Naruto
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la monotonía consume una relación de años?, Oneshot Sasuxhina


_**One shot pareja: Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga**_

_**Todos los personajes incluidos en este fic son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, sin ningún fin comercial.**_

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARUTO**

Te amo- Dijo por enésima vez en la noche Sasuke; ese chico de penetrantes ojos negros que me enamoraron, el dueño de esos hermosos ojos era el chico el cual hace aproximadamente 4 años era mi novio.

-Y yo a ti- Respondí con un deje de fastidio en mi voz mientras una pregunta surcaba mi mente en esos momentos.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación?, recuerdo como en los primeros años de relación fue un verdadero incordio lograr que Sasuke pronunciara aquellas dos palabras; como con ansias esperaba que cada día en la noche un mensaje de él deseándome una buena noche y recordándome lo mucho que me amaba… Pero últimamente esas dos palabras habían perdido tanto sentido, simplemente parecían una frase más para poder continuar una conversación; una excusa.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Princesa- Me dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis cavilaciones acerca de mi trabajo de psicología conductual.

Dime mi amor- Respondí dejando el lapicero que ocupaba sobre el escritorio.

Se me había olvidado decirte que – Tanteaba el terreno mientras yo levantaba una ceja en signo de interrogación- quiero que me acompañes este viernes al cumpleaños de Naruto- Sostuvo mientras me señalaba.

Sabes que no hay problema Sasuke, siempre y cuando sea Naruto- Inquirí mientras le sonreía. Pues realmente le debía mucho a Naruto; pues este había sido fiel con su amistad a Sasuke, juntos eran compañeros de universidad y cursaban el último semestre de ingeniería de sistemas y hacían pareja para su proyecto de graduación; como es lógico Sasuke y Naruto se conocían mucho antes de que yo conociera a Naruto ( De hecho Sasuke se encargó de presentármelo), aunque no habíamos tenido mucho contacto y algunas situaciones que habíamos compartido habían sido vergonzosas como aquella vez en el cine cuando por estar distraída ingrese al baño de los hombres en vez que al de mujeres; eh de reconocer que le había tomado afecto a ese chico de ojos celestes.

Genial- soltó con pesadez mientras rodeaba mi espalda con sus fornidos brazos y me plantaba un beso en los labios; cada vez que tenía ese tipo de gestos de esa manera tan repentina me sorprendía tanto que ni siquiera me daba tiempo a reaccionar, cuando me apresaba con esos brazos fuertes, me abrasaba con esos labios que eran tan gentiles y tan candentes a la vez, su lengua que se abría paso dentro de mi boca y lo que más me enloquecía el perfume que el desprendía, despertaba en mi tantas sensaciones… tantas ganas- Opte por separarme de él más que por necesidad de aire por evitar que ese beso fuera por otro rumbo, pues aún tenía un trabajo que terminar.

Al separarnos sentí mi rostro caliente y a juzgar con esa forma en la que me miraba con esa mezcla de deseo y diversión seguramente también debía estar bastante sonrojada, así que respire profundamente en un vago intento de recuperar la compostura- ¿Esto y a qué hora es la fiesta? Y ¿Que debo llevar de vestir?

Es a las 9 de la noche en un bar cerca al centro de la ciudad y por esa misma razón el vestuario ha de ser informal, seremos pocos, algunos compañeros de la universidad y sus novias o novios.

Ammm- fue lo único que atine a decir.

¿Segura que tu papa te dejara ir Hinata?- Inquirió interrogativamente- Pues soy consciente de que la ciudad no está muy segura y que estaremos hasta tarde en el bar.

Sasuke, te lo he repetido miles de veces, mi papa se siente seguro si tu estas junto a mí, si estamos juntos no sucederá nada ni se negara siempre y cuando les asegures que me enviaras en un taxi de vuelta.

¿Segura?- Insistía con un deje de preocupación en su voz mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, Sasuke era algo inseguro con el tema acerca de mis padres pues al comienzo no tomaron nada bien lo de la relación pues Sasuke me llevaba 8 años y al no obtener la aprobación de parte de ellos me tome la libertad de salir a escondidas con él durante aproximadamente 9 meses; claro que cuando se enteraron fue una batalla campal y movieron cielo y tierra para separarnos (cosa que jamás lograron), pero con el tiempo eso había cambiado, era lo más normal luego de estar saliendo por 4 años y que se dieran cuenta de que Sasuke realmente me quería y que no era tan solo un "juego" como ellos lo llamaban. –Claro que si amor, sabes que actualmente en el corazón de mis padres no existe rencor alguno, sabes que te quieren- Pronuncie mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios- Al igual que yo- Dando por finalizada dicha conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así había avanzado la semana, entre cosas triviales como hacer la cena y atender a mi hermana, ya que a decir verdad luego de dejar el empleo no habían muchas cosas por hacer y la universidad no me tomaba mucho tiempo; pues ya estábamos en las semanas finales, aunque también una que otra cosa importante sucedía al largo de la semana como una llamada con un preocupado Neji el cual me decía que se habían accidentado con mi tío a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque ellos se encontraban bien y con pocos rasguños el carro en el cual se habían movilizado se dio como pérdida total, peor aún estaba sin asegurar…

Finalmente llego el día de la fiesta de Naruto y me alistaba para salir de mi casa pero antes debía darme unos últimos retoques, opte por unos jeans azules algo ajustados una camisa de tiras color verde, botas y chaqueta de cuero a juego y el cabello liso y con algunas ondas en las puntas. Lista y satisfecha con mi apariencia fui rumbo al trabajo de Sasuke lugar en el que no quedamos de encontrar.

Luego de encontrarnos en el trabajo de Sasuke nos dirigimos al bar en el cual teníamos la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Naruto, algo tarde he de decir, todo por aquello de no haber averiguado bien la dirección a la cual debíamos llegar. Finalmente nos encontramos en el bar a un Naruto muy emocionado acompañado de su novia la cual hasta ese momento conocí.

Hola Sasuke, hola Hinata, gracias por venir- Inquirió mientras nos abrazaba a cada uno con efusividad.

Hola Naruto, felicitaciones y que la vida te regale muchos años mas- Dijo Sasuke mientras respondía a su abrazo.

Buenas noches Naruto- kun, feliz cumpleaños- Respondí mientras le abrazaba.

¡Gracias!, vamos a adentro, les presentare a mi novia y de paso reclaman la cerveza que incluye el cover- Señalaba la barra de bebidas, a medida que nos íbamos adentrando en el bar observaba su estructura, un lugar algo oscuro, amplio y a veces se iluminaba debido a las luces que se encendían intermitentemente; en cuanto a la música se limitaba a el género reggae y a juzgar por las paredes llenas con imágenes de ídolos como Bob Marley apostaría que toda la noche se basaría en música de ese estilo y no es que me molestara, ¡En lo más mínimo!, pero… ¿a que chica no le gustaba bailar junto a su chico? Y dudo que con esa música pudiera hacerlo.

Buenas noches- Salude a la chica de ojos esmeralda que acompañaba a Naruto- Soy Hinata- Esa chica era hermosa, aunque su cabello color rosa era bastante peculiar- Y yo Sakura, la novia de Naruto- Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Un gusto- Finalice.

A lo largo de la noche nos limitamos a hablar de cosas escolares de esa manera me entere que Sakura se encontraba en cuarto semestre de enfermería y de lo nerviosos que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto con la sustentación que tendrían en la semana entrante. También habíamos bebido bastante cerveza y whisky que para mí fortuna no había hecho mella alguna en mí, aunque en Naruto y Sasuke si ya que se abrazaban y no paraban de decirse el mucho afecto que se tenían; mientras Sakura y yo no podíamos evitar esa sonrisa llena de complicidad que nos generaba ver a nuestros galanes en esa incómoda situación (además la complicidad también se resumía a que solo habíamos asistido los 4 a la celebración) por lo cual también aprovechamos para tomarles algunas fotos en esa situación , no se sabía en qué momento las podríamos necesitar, justo en ese momento Sasuke volvió su rostro hacia mí.

Te amo- Dijo por enésima vez en la noche Sasuke; ese chico de penetrantes ojos negros que me enamoraron, el dueño de esos hermosos ojos era el chico el cual hace aproximadamente 4 años era mi novio.

-Y yo a ti- Respondí con un deje de fastidio en mi voz y soportaba con fuerza el hedor a licor que salía de su boca.

Al parecer Sasuke pudo notar el fastidio que produjo dicha frase en mí y denote una chispa de dolor en sus ojos- ¿No me crees?- preguntó algo aplacado- jamás dije que no te creyera amor- En ese momento sentí culpabilidad al no controlar la expresión de mi rostro.

Sasuke tomo mi mano – Pues haré que me creas- Rodé los ojos, ¿Acaso no entendía lo que le respondí?, ¡Claro que le creía! A lo largo de estos 4 años me lo había demostrado, solo que tanta repetidera hacia que esa frase perdiera su sentido.- Naruto cuéntale a Hinata ¿Cómo era yo antes de conocerla?- Allí mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba que Sasuke fuera a hacer eso, debía estar realmente ebrio.

No querrás que te haga quedar mal Sasuke!- Decía Naruto estridentemente mientras se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke- Está bien, está bien- replicó Naruto- Antes de conocerte ¡Sasuke era un moustro! Que la verdad hería mucho a las mujeres y era un tetófilico jajajaja- En ese momento note el sonrojo de Naruto y Sakura al ver mi escote el cual en ese momento era bastante pronunciado, ¿En qué momento mi camisa se había bajado tanto?, tome rápidamente mis camisa y la subí mientras sentí mis mejillas arder- Bueno en eso le atinó Sasuke- Dijo Naruto con Sorna y se ganó nuevamente esa mirada fría por parte de Sasuke aquella que había logrado disipar- Pero te quiere realmente, créeme lo conozco hace años- Dijo señalándose. A juzgar por la expresión de Sakura noto mi incomodidad y cambió el tema- Y cuéntame Sasuke, ¿Cómo era Naruto antes de conocerme?, en ese momento me aleje un poco del grupo escuche algo acerca de que Naruto siempre había tenido problemas con los traseros de las chicas y como Sasuke se reía, empecé a sentir como todo el bar daba vueltas y sentía que iba a devolver todo lo que había comido en el día, al parecer ahora si me empezaban a surgir todos los efectos del licor por mi cuerpo.

-Con permiso, voy al baño- dije haciendo una reverencia y poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no tambalearme, al llegar al baño devolví todo lo que había comido en el día, pero vomitar definitivamente me hizo sentir mucho mejor, luego de mojarme un poco el rostro y juagar mi boca me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa y para mi sorpresa vi a Sasuke sentado solo en la mesa y junto a la misma Naruto junto a Sakura bailando, vaya la música por fin había cambiado, ahora sonaba una canción con un ritmo similar al mambo; mis cavilaciones se detuvieron al ver una mano pálida me invitaba a bailar, al levantar mi rostro observe esa sonrisa torcida que me daba Sasuke.

Con una breve reverencia tome su mano y bailé con él; aun estando en ese estado de aminoramiento él era tan elegante, tan sensual, era…. Mi amado, me sonroje ante ese pensamiento pero eso no evito que me pusiera en puntillas para rozar mis labios brevemente con los de él, seguido a esto el me tomo por la cintura y profundizo el beso- Te amo- Ahora fue mi turno de repetir aquella frase, esa que tanto me llenaba y la cual me había costado asimilar- Y yo a ti preciosa, lo sabes- Dijo a mi oído mientras me daba una vuelta siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

¿Sabes?- Me dijo mientras se acompasaban nuevamente nuestros pasos- ¿Qué cosa amor?- Quiero que pasemos la noche juntos, ya sabes solo los dos- Murmuro cerca de mi cuello mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso allí- Pero…. ¿Y mis papas?- dije intentando regular mi respiración- Amm les decimos que no se tal vez no paso taxi para tu casa y fue necesario quedarnos por allí- Inquirió socarronamente, la propuesta me llamaba mucho la atención pero al saber la manera en que mis padres reaccionarían esa propuesta perdió todo su atractivo- ¿Quieres que mi padre te maté Sasuke?- Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Tienes razón, no estoy muy brillante esta noche- sonreía nuevamente- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para el sábado en la noche?- Acoté con el fin de animarle un poco- Me parece perfecto preciosa- Me robo últimamente el aliento con uno de esos besos apasionados que me brindaba y me dio otras dos vueltas señalando el final de la canción que bailábamos, mala idea nuevamente mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas.

Me limite a sentarme y ver como los demás hablaban y bebían mientras me atragantaba con agua, recordé que alguna vez mi profesora de psicobiología me había enseñado que para evitar emborracharse fácilmente debías poner la misma cantidad de agua en tu sangre que la de alcohol y a decir verdad había bebido demasiado alcohol, para mi infortunio el agua tuvo todo el efecto contrario logrando que las náuseas se hicieran presentes nuevamente en mi cuerpo, me levante de la mesa con el fin de dirigirme al baño y devolver todo el alcohol que había ingerido en la noche.

Al llegar al baño note que yo no era la única que me encontraba en esa situación, pues había más de una chica que evitaba devolver su comida y el baño estaba repletó, pero eso no le importó a mi cuerpo, ya que este se encargó de hacer sentir las náuseas más fuertes y el vómito más cerca, solo atine a acércame a una basurera y vomitar allí, afortunadamente solo fue agua lo que trasboque pero eso no evito lo bochornoso de la situación al notar como toda la gente me miraba con esa cara de ¿Estará bien?, me retire rápidamente del baño y en la entrada del mismo moje mi rostro, nuevamente enjuague mi boca y note lo mojada que estaba mi camisa, definitivamente era hora de irme.

Amor, quiero ir a comer algo- le dije con la esperanza de que comprendiera la necesidad de irme a casa, además ya eran las dos de la mañana no es que pudiera quedarme mucho tiempo más- Hinata, nos vamos a ir ya, Naruto no sabe ni como se llama e intenta hacerse el sobrio- Inquirió Sasuke mirando a un Naruto apoyado en Sakura diciéndole "Estoy bien amor"- Jajajaja me parece perfecto Sasuke, creo que ya es hora, además mira la hora- Le dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta intentando disimular lo mojado de mi camisa.

Luego de salir y comer algo que realmente me hizo sentir mucho mejor, nos dirigimos a la avenida para ir camino a casa, los primeros en marcharse fueron Naruto y Sakura pues coincidimos en darles prioridad en tomar el taxi ya que Naruto no lucia nada bien. Finalmente logramos pillar un taxi pues debía hacer doble ruta, llevarme primero a mi casa y luego a Sasuke a la de él por eso fue complicado conseguir trasporte.

Esta es una celebración anticipada- Dijo Sasuke de la nada- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte algo confundida- Ya viene noche de brujas, mi sustentación y también es 30- Esa última frase resonó en mis oídos, me hacía realmente feliz- Te acordaste- Acoté, los 30 eran nuestro día pues cumplíamos mes y aunque nunca le había dicho nada a Sasuke yo me sentía algo dolida de que el siempre olvidara esa fecha y el hecho de que lo recordara me hacía sentir sumamente feliz y realizada- Siempre lo recuerdo, otra cosa es que no siempre lo digo- Finalizó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y miraba por la ventana- Ya llegamos Hinata- Era cierto ya estábamos en mi casa y a decir verdad lo que menos quería era bajarme del taxi, pero por motivos como evitar problemas con mis padres y demás decidí bajar- Adías Sasuke, te amo- Acote mientras besaba sus labios – Y yo a ti, espero que lo sepas siempre Preciosa, Adiós.

Luego de bajarme del taxi ingrese a la casa y me dirigí a mi cama solo con una idea en la mente Sasuke me amaba y yo a él, eso era un hecho y hoy había demostrado eso una y otra vez mas que con palabras con actos, realmente estaba feliz de compartir mi vida con él, lo último que recuerdo es a ver recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de Sasuke diciendo "Ya llegue a casa amor, ¿Entonces el sábado por la noche? Pasa una linda noche" y seguido a eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo, definitivamente aunque no hubiera sido el mío este había sido el mejor cumpleaños.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.FIN,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_Bueno chicos aquí vengo con una idea nueva, es un oneshot en el cual plasmo mi idea de cómo sería una relación de años entre Sasuke y Hinata, no sé ustedes pero creo que con el tiempo las cosas a veces se vuelven costumbre y bueno digamos que hay veces que se debe avivar ese fuego xDDD y en cuanto a la personalidad de cada uno también creo que el tiempo hace que haya más confianza por eso la manera de tratarse._

_Espero que les guste la idea y que me lo hagan saber por medio de sus reviews, felicitaciones, criticas o lo que quieran, me harían muy feliz… no siendo más me retiro. Matta nee!_

_Hinata Shakuga-15_


End file.
